A Fruity Combination Indeed
by Human Marshmallow
Summary: "Uh, what are those two doing?" "They're fighting for a boy." "Boys fighting for a boy… I see." I hate pineapples with a passion. So, being reborn as Dokuro Chrome (who had pineapple hair) and having Rokudo Mukuro as a 'master' (who also had pineapple hair), annoyed me, a lot. Oc x ? (T because of Squalo and Xanxus)
1. Kissing my Old Life Goodbye

**Me: H-Hi, so I'm Human Marshmallow, and this will be my first ever fanfiction… **

**Gokudera: Stop stuttering, idiot.**

**Me: W-Well, I have every right to be, you dynamite-wielding octopus!**

**Gokudera: What was that you, brat?!**

**Me: *ignores Gokudera* Hey, Yamamoto. Could you please do the disclaimers?**

**Yamamoto: Haha! Of course! Human Marshmallow doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! She also doesn't own anything she adds here, like for example, the Rise of the Guardians. ****She only owns her Oc and ideas.**

**Me: That'll be the disclaimer for the whole story, so I don't have to type it in every single time.**

**Gokudera: Stop being so lazy.**

**Me: Go away, evil octopus.**

**Gokudera: Why you – **

**Me: Rated T for swearing, courtesy of Squalo and Xanxus! Now, on with the story…**

Summary: "Uh, what are those two doing?" "They're fighting for a boy." "Boys fighting for a boy… I see." I hate pineapples with a passion. So, being reborn with pineapple hair and having a pineapple for a 'master' annoyed me, a lot. 

**Chapter 1: Kissing my Old Life Good-bye**

They say that we write our own stories. Our lives are a blank notebook and it's our task to fill its pages. Whatever we choose has an outcome, both positive and negative.

I know some people want their lives to be fairy tales. But the thing is, fairy tales are made-up. They're created with the purpose of entertaining us. To some, like my younger sister, they believe that fairy tales are meant to happen… to come true. But I've learned that they don't. It's impossible.

"Don't say that, Lily!" my younger sister, Gabrielle, told me once. "You're only saying that because you've stopped believing and you're old!"

Honestly, I got rather annoyed with that 'you're old' insult. But, by being older and mature, you learn to accept reality.

When I was a little kid, like her, I, too, believed that fairy tales would come true. I wished for a prince on a white horse to sweep me off of my feet. I used to dream like that, too.

But, now I understand. All they've ever showed us and told us… they were only the good side… the happy side of fairy tales. They've never showed the darker side, which was reality.

There's no such thing as witches. Mermaids aren't real. You can't fly.

And there will never be a prince to save you.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It all started with a manga. My best friend, Sebastian, was forcing me to read this manga called Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I wasn't interested at first, but after he had promised me he'd read Bleach, I agreed.

I read the first chapter, and I got interested. After a week, I had finished the whole manga, and I found myself wanting a continuation of it.

Sebastian had found Bleach interesting, as well. I was really ecstatic about that, seeing as I wouldn't be the only person in class who was obsessed it.

He told me about a website where I could read fanfictions, stories created by other people about other stories.

I checked it out and found myself hooked to it.

To the people in my class, fanfictions were just stories made my others because of obsessions and sorts. But to me and Sebastian, we believed that fanfictions were written because people wanted those stories to live on, but in the way that they wanted.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It was raining. People in black stood there, all under umbrellas, looking sadly at the girl in the coffin. Sebastian held my hand as I looked at the ground, not wanting to see her.

Gabrielle had died. She was only in the second grade when she got cancer. It was unfair. She was too young to die.

I felt guilty, knowing that our last conversation had been an argument.

"_Gab, fairy tales aren't true. Stop believing them," I sighed as I continued reading my textbook, not even bothering to glance at her._

"_They are! They're real!" she insisted._

_Glancing irritably at her, I saw that she was mad at me, and it seemed as if she was about to cry. I didn't feel guilty. She had to accept the truth._

"_You're too young to understand." I told her. "Sure, maybe they are real, but they don't last. There won't always be a happily ever after."_

"_Yes, there will!" she said, crossing her arms. "Happily ever afters always happen!"_

_I rolled my eyes at her. "Like I said, you're too young to understand. You can't accept it yet, but you will."_

"_No!" she said, and tears came out of her eyes. I was starting to feel bad, but she had to know that she was believing in something that won't come true. "It's because you've stopped believing!"_

_I sighed and didn't respond. _

I smiled wanly as her coffin was buried under the ground, whispering, "Do you see now, Gab? Fairy tales don't last."

XxXxXxXxXxX

That night, I was lying on my bed, sleeping. Then, I felt my movement being restricted and something was pushing me. I opened an eye, but all I saw was darkness. Then, it felt wet. That was when I realized that I wasn't wearing anything. I wondered why, but something had pushed me again and a blinding flash of light had blinded me.

I opened my eyes and saw a nurse's face and she was wiping me with a towel. When I looked at it, it had blood. I looked at my body and saw myself as a baby. I was panicking on the inside. _Why am I a baby?! Am I dreaming? _

The nurse handed me over to a woman with dark purple hair. She smiled at me and she held me in her arms.

"I know what I'll name you, darling," she told me as she held me close. "I'll name you Chrome."

_Does this mean I'm this woman's child? And my name is Chrome? What's happening!? _

That was when I had burst into tears. The woman cooed and rocked me back and forth in her arms, saying, "It's alright, Chrome. Calm down. Mommy's here."

Exhaustion had then overcome me as I fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

{Dream world~}

In my dream, there was a man sitting on a chair. He looked familiar, but I couldn't seem to remember where I had seen him.

"Welcome," he told me.

"Why am I a baby? Were you the one who put me here!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I did put you here," he told me. "All will be told in due time."

"Who are you…?"

"I'm known as Checkerface. We'll see each other soon."

"Hey! Come back here!"

But he was gone.

Wait… Chrome… Checkerface… aren't they characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!?

** XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Me: Um, how was it? I'm sorry if it's not good! T^T**

**Gokudera: Shut up, woman. **

**Me: Don't be so mean! So, please read and review? Thanks!**


	2. My First Year

**Me: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm so happy! After all, this is my first fanfic ever! Thank you! And, yes, I know that the name 'Chrome' was given by Mukuro, but the whole thing will be explained eventually.**

**Bel: Shishishi, the prince is here. Don't ignore him.**

**Me: Oh, hi, Bel.**

**Bel: Shishishi, is this the second chapter? When does the prince appear?**

**Me: Soon, so disclaimers, please?**

**Bel: How about 'no'?**

**Me: *pouts* Uh, Fran?**

**Fran: *sighs exasperatedly, but still emotionless* She doesn't own anything except her Oc.**

**Me: Yay~, now, on to Chapter 2!**

** XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter 2: My First Year**

To be honest, I didn't love my parents in a true way. But, it was more like… it was an obligation. I just… didn't love them like that. I was really distant from my family, and the fact that my parents loved Gabrielle more may have added to that.

It wasn't that I was the bad kid, but I was always compared to her. Gabrielle this, Gabrielle that. To them, she was just so… so _perfect_. And, I wasn't.

But, I didn't hate her for that. She did nothing wrong to me, anyways. I just hated the fact that I was always compared to her – always.

Now, as Chrome, I felt happy that I was loved by a parent – _truly_ loved.

K $h1

Chrome's, well _my_, mom was Italian. My father was Japanese, but I never met him. According to mom, I wasn't supposed to exist actually. She and my dad were never married. They just had a one night stand or something.

My mom loved me a lot, even if I was an unwanted child. Perhaps it was because I really looked like her. I held no resemblance to my father, and I suppose that made her happy.

Also, I learned from my babysitter, a woman named Lucia, that my mom's name was Bianca.

"Chrome, dear, say 'Mama' for me, will you?" Mama said as she held me in her arms.

I wasn't a year old yet, but I had managed to start walking a few steps before getting rather tired. That was five months after I was born.

Right now, I was eleven months old – almost a year old. I could speak already, but I couldn't speak full sentences yet. It was more of phrases only.

"Mama." I repeated easily.

"Oh, you're so intelligent, Chrome! I'm sure they'll all love you!" Mama said as she kissed my forehead.

'They', meaning the people who were invited to my birthday party tomorrow. Mama had insisted on it, since she wanted to brag about her daughter.

I hated parties, actually. But, for her, I suppose… I'll agree to it… for now.

"Your job?" I asked her.

She seemed surprised for a moment before smiling at me. "I'm the boss of a catering company."

I nodded, even though my gut was telling me that there was a chance that she was lying. Stupid, right? Why would my – Chrome's – mother lie, after all?

"Well, Chrome, I have to go now. I'll leave you with Lucia again." Mama told me.

"Ok." I said.

When she had left, I grabbed a piece of paper and drew on it. As a baby, my drawings weren't as good as my drawings when I was a teenager, but it was understandable anyways.

"Chrome-cchi, I'm here again~" a voice called out from the doorway – _Lucia's._

Lucia had mahogany brown hair and hazel eyes, and her personality was like Kise Ryota's from Kuroko no Basuke (even the adding of –cchi).

I nodded at her and continued drawing.

"What's that?" she asked me.

"I want," I said, showing her what I drew.

"Is that a gadget?" she asked, trying to figure out my (horrible) drawing.

I nodded. "3DS."

"Oh…" she said. "I'll go ask your mom if we can go shopping, ok?"

I nodded again.

Lucia brought out her cellphone and called my mom. "Hi, Bianca-cchi. Chrome-cchi wants to buy a 3DS. Yes, I'm serious. Of course! Wait, Pewdiepie? Ok, bye."

Turning to me, Lucia said with a smile, "Your mom approved, so we can buy your 3DS now! Oh, but we also have to download videos of Pewdiepie in a CD. Your mom thought that you'd like it."

_Pewdiepie? __**Like? **__I __**love**__ Pewdiepie!_

I nodded and grinned, pointing at myself as I said, "Dress up."

Lucia nodded and we went to my room as she helped me change into a red t-shirt (that had a brofist on it), blue shorts, and black and red rubber shoes.

"Let's go, then, Chrome-cchi~"

K $h1

**At the mall…**

Lucia led me to this shop that sold electronics. We went in and the first thing I saw was a game for Assassin's Creed. I squealed as I checked the price. I looked at Lucia who said, "If there's extra money, then ok, we'll buy it."

I grinned as I chose my 3DS. It was the gold one with the TriForce design – the one where you already have a pre-downloaded Legend of Zelda game. After paying for the console and its charger, there was (thankfully) some change that fit the Assassin's Creed game, so while Lucia paid for it, I roamed around in the store, searching for games I could buy in the future.

I was reaching out for the Resident Evil game when someone grabbed it at the same time I did – a boy with blonde hair with bangs that covered his eyes, a manic grin on his face, a tiara on top of his head, dressed in black, and wearing white boots.

Oh, wow. He reminds me of Bel.

Wait.

_Bel. _As in, _Belphegor_?

My eyes widened slightly as he looked at me curiously.

"Shishishi, if it isn't a peasant who plays the same games the prince does," he said.

_Technically, a lot of people – err, peasants – play Resident Evil, too, you know._

I nodded.

"The prince wants to know how old you are," he said.

I held up one finger. "One."

"Shishishi, the prince thinks he will enjoy your company, peasant," he said. "After all, it's not every day that a baby peasant plays these games~"

I nodded. "Your name?"

He seemed a bit (a super tiny, miniscule, little bit) surprised that I could speak (_did he really not notice that I was walking by myself? No? Ok._) "A less stupid baby, then? Shishishi, the prince's name is Belphegor. And the peasant's name is…?"

"Chrome," I replied.

"'Chrome'," Bel said. "Well, Chrome, the prince will take his leave now. Arrivederci."

"Bye," I told him as he started walking away.

"Chrome, we're leaving already." Lucia said as she walked towards me. Tilting her head to the side curiously, she asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"A very hairy being," I replied as she nodded in 'understanding'.

"It must've been interesting, huh?" she said. "Well, let's go now. It's time for dinner anyways."

"Pasta?"

"Yes, Chrome, pasta."

_PAAASSSTTTAAAAA!_

K $h1

**Me: I'm sorry if her meeting with Bel was really short. But, I didn't think they'd talk a lot since they only met after all, so yeah…**

**Also, I'm sorry for updating late. We have a presentation in school (dancing :P ), so I wasn't able to update. Sorry!**

**Read and REVIEW, please!**


End file.
